1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying thumbnails provided for individual image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image editor application program installed in a computer is generally used to process input image data and display an image according to input or processed image data. The image editor program has a function of displaying a list of multiple thumbnails provided for respective image data in a specific window (see, for example, JP 2004-12633A). The operator selects a desired thumbnail among the multiple thumbnails displayed in the window to open and display image data corresponding to the selected thumbnail on the window.
Image data have a wide range of pixel numbers from the high pixel number of image data taken with a digital camera or electronic still camera to the low pixel number of image data taken with a camera-equipped cell phone. The display of multiple thumbnails corresponding to the image data of these varying pixel numbers does not inform the operator of the actual size of each image data. In order to obtain such information, the operator should select a desired thumbnail among the multiple thumbnails displayed in the window and open the image data corresponding to the selected thumbnail. An image size of the opened image data informs the operator of whether the opened image data has the high pixel number or the low pixel number. The prior art thumbnail display accordingly has relatively poor workability for selection of desired image data among multiple image data.